


Peter Parker's Perfect Day

by Spideyfan62



Series: Peter Parker's Senior Year Survival [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because I've Put Them Through The Ringer Recently, Big Brother Peter Parker, F/M, Morgan Adores Him, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Nothing But A Bunch of Happiness, Peter and M.J. Deserve The Best, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spideychelle, Thanksgiving, The Rest Happened Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Peter woke up looking forward to this day more than any day he had in months. Today was Thanksgiving Day, and it was going to be a good day. It had only been a couple weeks or so since everything...happened. He had initially been hesitant to focus on just enjoying the day, but Captain Stacy had told him to enjoy his time with the people he loved, and he figured what better a day to do that than the day to be thankful for stuff. Plus, Pepper had invited him and May to come up to the cabin for the day, even saying M.J. and her mom could come as well. When he had first told his girlfriend about the offer, she told him she would convince her mom to go, no matter what. They were still trying to get her a job, but, after some persuasion, M.J. informed him that her mom had finally come around. While he had seen Morgan more than a few times, this would be M.J.'s first time meeting her, and he couldn't wait to introduce them.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds (mentioned), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker's Senior Year Survival [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761355
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Peter Parker's Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place AFTER both Endangered Species and Adaptive Traits. I tried to write it in a way where reading them wasn't necessary to understand this story, but reading them will help clue you in on the overall situation that our characters are in as well as give you inside knowledge on some things that are subtly referenced. 
> 
> Also, there is A LOT of Spideychelle!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Peter woke up looking forward to this day more than any day he had in months. Today was Thanksgiving Day, and it was going to be a good day. It had only been a couple weeks or so since everything...happened. He had initially been hesitant to focus on just enjoying the day, but Captain Stacy had told him to enjoy his time with the people he loved, and he figured what better a day to do that than the day to be thankful for stuff. Plus, Pepper had invited him and May to come up to the cabin for the day, even saying M.J. and her mom could come as well. When he had first told his girlfriend about the offer, she told him she would convince her mom to go, no matter what. They were still trying to get her a job, but, after some persuasion, M.J. informed him that her mom had finally come around. While he had seen Morgan more than a few times, this would be M.J.'s first time meeting her, and he couldn't wait to introduce them. 

He changed clothes and got himself ready before coming downstairs. He was surprised to see his aunt was still in her pajamas, reading a book. "May," he said with a little more of a whine in his voice than he intended, "why aren't you getting ready?" 

"Peter, relax," May said, not turning away from her book. "We still have an hour before M.J. and her mom are supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry May," Peter said, letting out a small breath to relax himself. "It's just...this is the first day that I've wanted to REALLY go right in a while. I guess I'm just a little antsy." 

May put down the book she was reading and turned to face her nephew, resting her arm on top of their couch. "I know," she replied with a soft expression. "You deserve it too. You've been carrying quite the load, but even superheroes need a holiday every once in while."

That's what Peter had thought too when he had been organizing his plan for the trip to Europe, before...nope, not going to go there. Today was about him hanging out and enjoying time with friends and family. He had been patrolling the city extra hard the last couple of days, doing the best he could to tie up any loose ends possible. Between that and making sure he and his aunt had everything they needed for the food they were contributing to the meal later, on top of school, his plate had been really full recently. That reminded him that he should check over everything to make sure it was coming along well with the food. He walked over to the kitchen to check on everything. May got up and followed him in there. 

"I put the pie in already; it should be ready about right on time." 

Sure enough, the time left fit almost perfectly with when M.J. and her mom were supposed to arrive. While he waited, he got everything else out and ready while May got ready for the day. They were in charge of bringing the pie, the corn and the cranberry sauce, Mrs. Jones had agreed to take on the challenge of cooking the turkey, and Pepper would take on the rest. Once he made sure everything was in order, he decided to kill some time by cleaning up the apartment a little bit, starting with his room. He had been meaning to give May more of a hand with the upkeep of the apartment, so now was as good a time as any to start. He organized his books, tidied up all his school books on his desk and put away all of the excess clutter in its rightful place. After that, he vacuumed, dusted and even cleaned up the bathroom. With his powers combined with the manic energy he seemed to have, it was all finished in no time. 

May finally came downstairs, and the look of utter shock on her face was so satisfying for Peter. 

"Peter...did you...clean up the place?" 

"Yep!" he said with a proud smile. 

"Well, I am impressed," she said, coming over and wrapping him in a hug, which he happily returned. "Maybe you can do this every Thursday?" 

"No promises," Peter said playfully, smiling at his aunt, and they both let out a small laugh. As they did, the doorbell rang, and Peter immediately went to answer it. 

"Hey!" he said when he saw M.J. and her mom standing just outside the door. He and his girlfriend forwent their usual quick kiss to save themselves from any looks or comments by their guardians, instead giving each other a quick hug. Peter offered to take the turkey off of Mrs. Jones's hands, which she gladly allowed. 

"Oh my goodness, this smells amazing!" Peter exclaimed. In the short time that he had finally gotten to know M.J.'s mom, he had been graced by a few meals from her, and if they were any indication along with the smell of the turkey, everyone was in for a treat. He set it down alongside the rest of the food he had gathered as he heard his aunt and Mrs. Jones exchange pleasantries: 

"It's so nice to finally meet you; you can call me May."

"Thank you May; I've looked forward to meeting you. You can call me Alexandra." 

He then heard the ding indicating that the pie was ready, so he got it out while M.J. rushed over to get out the container needed to transport it. Peter wasn't surprised when she had practically memorized where everything was after her first time visiting the apartment. She brought the container to him, he gently put it inside, and she sealed it up. While May and Mrs. Jones were getting to know each other a little, Peter spoke to M.J, making sure to keep his voice down a little. 

"I'm glad you convinced her to come." 

"Me too," M.J. replied, "I think it will be good for her to decompress for a day." She then seemed to anticipate where his thoughts were going when he looked down for a moment. He could feel her breath as she moved right next to his ear. "Peter Parker, if you think you are going to spend today dwelling on what's been going on, you are sadly mistaken. While there is more to the the relationship between the Native Americans and the Europeans around that time than most people realize, I am choosing to view this as a good day, and you will too." 

"So you're giving me orders now?" Peter whispered back to her playfully. 

"Haven't I always?" M.J. responded, her trademark deadpan lacing her words. 

"Not always," Peter replied, straightening himself up and looking at her as if to challenge her. This was met by her straightening as well, crossing her arms and staring daggers into his eyes. He could see why she was considered intimidating by 90% of Midtown Tech. Actually, make it 95%. 

"Oh REALLY?" she said, her look only intensifying. He had faced multiple super villains and even cosmic beings, but somehow she knew how to make him just concede and admit defeat. 

"Fine," Peter replied, letting out a huff that came off more like a pout. This caused M.J. to relax the intensity of her eyes, and they were just staring at each other now. She wasn't even wearing makeup, which was normal for her, but my GOODNESS she was beautiful just the same.

"Are you lovebirds going to keep staring at each other, or are we going to go and enjoy a thanksgiving feast?" May called out, bringing both of them back to reality. He and M.J. grabbed the food and they all headed out the door. 

They finally arrived at the cabin, and Pepper opened the door to greet them before Peter had even gotten up to knock. "Hey guys," she said warmly, "come on in!" Peter and M.J. came in first, setting down the food on the counter for it to be set on the table when everything was ready. Suddenly, Peter heard little footsteps rapidly thumping the floor further down the cabin, and he braced himself for what was coming. 

"Peteeeeey!" Came the cry of one very excited Morgan Stark. Peter bent down and caught her as she came running into his arms, hoisting her up into the air. 

"Hey Morgan! How's my favorite 5 year old genius?" Peter asked, trying to somewhat match the little girl's enthusiasm. 

"I built a model of all the planets!" the child shouted. It had taken a few visits, but Peter had learned to relax his enhanced hearing so her shouting in his ear didn't overwhelm him. 

"What? That's awesome!" Peter exclaimed in reply. 

"She's been talking all week about showing you," Pepper said, glancing over at him with a smile. 

"Well then, we will have to get to that, but first, there is someone I want you to meet," Peter responded, rotating his body so the little girl could see his girlfriend better. "Morgan, this is M.J." 

"Hello Morgan," M.J. said with a kind smile. 

"Hello," Morgan said. She was kind of shy at first, but then she spoke up again, "Peter talks about you a lot." 

"Oh really," M.J. replied, glancing over at him and raising an inquisitive eyebrow that made his cheeks blush a little. He really should've anticipated this. "What does he say about me?" his girlfriend asked. 

"He says you are the most beautiful person in the world." 

Now Peter's cheeks weren't the only ones that were flushed; M.J.'s had turned a shade of bright red. The adults in the room were all looking at them like they were the most precious things ever, and Peter was eager for a change of scenery. 

"Hey Morgan, let's go see that model you made!" Peter said to quickly changed the subject, and he set the little girl down so she could lead the way, he and M.J. following close behind. He could hear gentle laughing from all the women behind him, and he just hoped that this wasn't brought up again later when they convened at the table to eat. 

They reached Morgan's room quickly and she immediately went over to a spot in the middle of the floor where her model was. Peter and M.J. both bent down to observe it, ending up on opposite sides of the little one. Honestly, while he was sure Pepper had helped a little, it was still really impressive that a girl her age did most of it. Everything was detailed and well colored. He then decided to test her a little bit. 

"Alright Morgan," he said, rubbing his hands together, "let's see how much you know." He pointed to one of the planets. "Can you tell me the name of this planet?" he asked. 

"Mars," Morgan said with a proud smile. 

"How about this one?" M.J. asked, getting in on the fun and pointing to another planet. 

"Jupiter," the little girl replied. 

"What about this one?" Peter asked.

"That's earth, where we live!" the young one said happily. 

"What about this one?" M.J. said, pointing again. 

"That's not a planet, that's the sun!" Morgan exclaimed, as if M.J. had just made a silly mistake. Peter couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that.

"Exactly," M.J. replied. "You better not get to close to it," M.J. said, tracing her fingers along the outline of the model, moving them closer to the little girl, "or it will....burn you!" M.J. shouted, tickling Morgan in her stomach briefly. The little one let out a fit of laughter when she did, and Peter felt a strangely satisfied feeling while watching these two. He had hardly seen how M.J. was with children before, other than a couple of times at the community center they volunteered at some times. This...this was something else. His girlfriend seemed so comfortable with this little girl in a way that he honestly didn't expect. He hadn't given much thought to whether or not he and M.J. would have kids one day, but now the thought sounded...good. Maybe have a little girl like Morgan, where they play silly games, have tea parties, build stuff, etc. Okay, he was getting ahead of himself. He refocused on the moment, and they had a good time for a little bit, playing with the model and building stuff together with Morgan's very detailed sets of legos, before they were called in for the meal. 

The food was all so good that there was very little conversation at first, even from Morgan. The turkey was particularly good, and when Peter had finished his third serving of it, he looked over at M.J.'s mom and said "Mrs. Jones, this is the best turkey ever!" He then glanced over at his aunt, who was giving him a wide eyed expression. "No offense May," he offered, retreating into his seat just a little. 

"None taken Peter," she replied to his relief. "I agree Alexandra, this turkey is superb." 

"Thank you both," Mrs. Jones replied. She looked happier than Peter had ever seen her before, and it made his heart quite content to see her that way. After all the trouble her and M.J. had been through recently, they both deserved to have at least ONE day of pure, unadulterated happiness. 

"Oh, Alexandra," Pepper started, wiping her mouth with a napkin before resuming, "I heard around that you have been looking for a job. I don't have any open positions right now, but I have some ideas for opportunities that should open up soon. It might take a little time, but with your experience, I'm sure you'd make a fine addition to Stark Industries."

"Thank you Mrs. Potts," Mrs. Jones replied before looking back down at her plate. Peter remembered M.J. telling him about how hard it had been for her to find anything. He and May had both mentioned this to Pepper. While the CEO of Stark Industries was concerned to a degree about public appearances, she was more than happy to try and help. Unfortunately, she just didn't have much she could offer right now. 

"Actually, Alexandra, I might have an offer myself," May said. Peter remembered that there was something May had said she wanted to tell him in person when he got home yesterday, but he was so late coming back from patrol that he had fallen fast asleep almost as soon as he got out of the suit. "That is, if I may," she continued, looking to Pepper. 

"No, please," Pepper said, gesturing to May that the floor was hers, "go ahead."

"I think we can all agree that you cook very well," May continued, "and you have a lot of experience managing various details, so I was wondering if you might be interested in running the kitchens of our centers around Manhattan?" 

Mrs. Jones looked as if she might cry. "Really?" 

"Oh yes! We've been receiving generous donations and have been expanding recently, and that is one thing I would be happy to 'take off my plate', no pun intended," she said, which elicited a laugh from Peter and everyone else at the table. 

"I would love that," Mrs. Jones replied. 

"Great," May said. "I know that it won't be comparable in salary to your former job at Oscorp, but it will be something to get you back on your feet."

"Honestly, it might be nice to try something a little different anyway," Mrs. Jones replied. 

After the meal was finished, they sat around and talked for a little while in the living room. Peter mostly sat on the floor and played with Morgan, which was fun and strangely calming. He wouldn't have thought that playing with a five year old would be that kind of experience, but when you battle super villains on a regular basis, some things just have a different perspective. Eventually, Morgan got tired, so Pepper took her daughter in her arms and put her in her room for a little nap. Peter took advantage of the opportunity to excuse himself and M.J. so they could go for a walk around the property. The evening was upon them and he wanted to go out and enjoy it with her. 

They walked around the lake, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. 

"Morgan really seemed to take to you," Peter said, smiling at her as they walked with hands intertwined. 

"She's a nice girl," M.J. responded. He could tell she was fighting a light blush before she continued, "She really seems to look up to you though." 

"I guess so," Peter responded, looking straight ahead of them now. "I just...I never had a sibling before. I know she isn't actually my sister, but it just feels that way, ya know?" 

"Ned doesn't count?" M.J. asked teasingly. 

"A LITTLE sibling," Peter corrected, which made M.J. let out a small laugh, causing his heart to skip a beat before he gathered his thoughts once more. "She's...it's just been fun to have that I guess. Even though Ned has been the best possible bro friend, part of me always wished I had a younger sibling to look out for, to help grow up, you know?" 

"I think I do," M.J. responded, looking down at her feet before looking up at him again. "If you ask me though, you have to look out for Ned more than her."

"No more than you have to for Betty," Peter countered. 

"You're telling me," M.J. responded with a smirk. "I don't know where that girl would be without me." 

"Or without me, maybe?" Peter teased, knowing full well they were both recalling the same incident. 

"For the record," M.J. responded, her voice playfully defensive, "I had them right where I wanted them."

"Sure you did," Peter responded. This elicited a playful shoulder nudge from M.J. and he responded with a nudge back. 

"Morgan was right about one thing though," Peter said, changing the subject. He looked over at his girlfriend as she stared at him with curiosity in her eyes. 

"You really are the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"Therefore I have value," M.J. responded, giving him the same look she gave him the first time he tried to complement her appearance at the opera in Prague. 

Peter rolled his eyes and let out a gentle laugh this time, taking a moment to think before continuing: "I mean it though, even more than I did back then. I don't just mean on the outside either; watching you with Morgan...it just showed so much of what's inside that makes you amazing."

"Thanks, dork," M.J. said through a hard blush. She then looked down for a moment, almost appearing a little sad. 

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, gentle concern in his voice. 

"I don't know, Peter," M.J. responded, looking straight ahead. "I'm...I'm just not good at words like you when it comes to expressing those kinds of things. I guess I just wish I could formulate how to say nice things every once in a while to you."

Peter stopped walking for a moment, his girlfriend stopping as well, and they turned and faced one another. "You don't have to," Peter said. 

"Thanks," she responded with a gentle smile. 

"I love you." 

As soon as the words left his lips, Peter wished he could take them back. It wasn't that they weren't true; he had just pictured having a plan around it like he did when he wanted to tell her he liked her. He wanted it to be some big, romantic, well thought out thing. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't just mean to blurt it out like that, I mean it's true, like 100% true, I just..."

She was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen. 

"What?" Peter asked with a nervous curiosity. 

"You're such a dork," M.J. responded before her smile got even wider, "and I love you too." 

"You...you do?" Peter said nervously. 

"Yep." She then leaned forward, and he met her in the middle as they shared a gentle but wonderful kiss. 

She loved him. 

This day was turning out even better than he thought. 

After walking around for a while, they went and laid in a hammock together. She nestled down with her back against him as he moved his arms to clutch her waist, and she responded by grabbing and clutching his forearms. They just laid there and watched the sun go down together, almost falling asleep before they realized it was almost time to leave. They went back to the cabin and gathered their stuff before everyone went out to May's car. 

"Now Morgan," Peter said, kneeling down to address the very tired child, "don't forget to be good and listen to your mom, okay?" 

"Seriously, she knows what she's talking about," M.J. chimed in next to them. 

All the little girl could do was nod her head. Pepper picked her up and held her in her arms, and everyone said their goodbyes and thank yous to her and then went to head home. As Peter was in the car, he glanced over at M.J, who looked over at him and smiled. 

She loved him. 

This might have been the best day ever. 

Who was he kidding, every day was great as long as she was there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing just a little one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank you to all who have commented, left kudos, subscribed, etc. Your support means the world to me. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone! 
> 
> "As water reflects the face..." Proverbs 27:19


End file.
